The invention relates to a device for affixing an electrode, in particular a pacemaker electrode, in the pacemaker bed prior to the entry of the electrode into the vein (ligature protection) having a sheath, which is provided with an interior cavity extending in the axial direction for accepting an electrode, said cavity being reducible in its cross-section in order to fasten the electrode in the operational position, with the sheath containing an elastic hose, stretchable in an axial direction against a restoring force, which simultaneously forms the interior longitudinal cavity for accepting the electrode and, along a separating point extending at its circumference, the sheath being divided in the longitudinal direction into at least two parts that can be moved in reference to one another in the axial direction.
A device of this type is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,493. Here, the two parts of the sheath are inserted into one another in a telescoping manner and can be displaced, and a pressure spring is inserted between the face of the interior part and a stop of the other part, its force moving the two components apart in the axial direction, stretching the hose, with the hose simultaneously being contracted in its middle area due to its stretching and thus grasping the electrode in a clamping fashion. This represents an expensive and easily malfunctioning construction, which depends on the good gliding ability of the two parts in reference to one another and primarily from the additionally integrated spring, with its assembly being difficult.
From the U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,298 a device of a similar type for fastening an electrode is known, in which a sheath-shaped part with a continuous interior cavity for accepting the electrode is provided in three sections. In the first section, a widening of the interior cavity is provided. An axially subsequent section, reduced in its exterior circumference, is provided with an exterior thread, and an axially continuing section comprises an elastic material and can be pressed against the electrode with the help of a nut, which through rotation and axial displacement, compresses the external thread in the radial direction. This construction is also to be considered relatively expensive and requires a high degree of care during the operation of the nut.